


and he wouldn’t have it any other way

by Frosty_thesnowman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Hale, Everybody Lives Nobody Dies, F/M, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Movie Night, Pack Dynamics, References to The Notebook (2004), pack as family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosty_thesnowman/pseuds/Frosty_thesnowman
Summary: “I’ll take him up to bed, it’s late,” said Derek, gathering up his son and leaving the room.“Ugh, you took my escape plan.”“Why would you need to escape, Stiles?” Lydia asked sweetly.“Did I say escape? Slip of the tongue.”“I hope your son turns out better than you.”“With Derek and Stiles as his parents? Doubtful,” Allison said with a snort. Stiles could see from his seat that she was currently down voting all of his reddit posts. Not his favorite anymore.••••••A drabble of a pack movie night after all the pack had grown up, featuring Baby Hale.





	and he wouldn’t have it any other way

“Close your eyes, my little boy  
The nasty werewolf takes away  
The children who don’t sleep.”

“You really need to stop singing our kid that,” Derek mused. 

“Yeah Stiles, you’re raising a racist baby,” said Scott from his place on the loveseat. He’d claimed the entire thing for himself despite Allison’s pointed glares.

“All of you should focus on the movie and not Stiles’ racist lullabies,” snapped Lydia from where she was comfortably perched on Jackson’s lap. How Jackson’s legs hadn’t gone completely numb was anyone’s guess. Werewolf magic probably. They had taken the other side of Derek and Stiles’ couch. 

No one commented on the fact that they had seen said movie nearly sixteen times and that most of them could quote it by heart. It was well known that if you quoted any line of The Notebook Jackson would full body flinch.

“I would like it to be known that that lullaby is not racist. I was googling lullabies the other day; that one’s a traditional French one,” said Stiles.

“And I’m sure it sounds better in French,” Jackson muttered. Allison swatted him on the arm without looking up from her phone. She was Stiles’ favorite. 

“I’ll take him up to bed, it’s late,” said Derek, gathering up his son and leaving the room. 

“Ugh, you took my escape plan.”

“Why would you need to escape, Stiles?” Lydia asked sweetly. 

“Did I say escape? Slip of the tongue.”

“I hope your son turns out better than you.”

“With Derek and Stiles as his parents? Doubtful,” Allison said with a snort. Stiles could see from his seat that she was currently down voting all of his reddit posts. Not his favorite anymore.

“Ok, but technically he’s part Cora, so he there’s a chance,” said Isaac.

“First of all, you only say that cause you’re dating her. Second of all, Cora’s terrifying. His chances aren’t great either way,” Stiles pointed out from his sprawled position on the couch with his head in Lydia’s lap.

“Great to know you’re standing up for our offspring, dear.”

“Yay you’re back! Did James go down easy?”

“He always does. He must take after my side of the family,” said Derek while simultaneously lifting up Stiles’ feet in order to make room for himself.

“That’s a lie, Derek. I was such an easy kid you have no idea.” The doubtful shorts that echoed around the room were not reassuring. Scott was nearly wheezing. “Shut up Scott, we didn’t meet until we were six.”

“If anyone interrupts this scene I will gut you and leave you to die.” Lydia said it so casually it actually caused Stiles to shut up for a solid minute. His silence was only broken by a gasp of relief when the credits came on the screen.

“Thank god. Scott, make a note, next time we have a pack movie night, remove Lydia’s name from the draw pile. If I see that movie one more time it’ll be too soon.”

“Like your picks are any better, Stiles. I’ve seen the original Avengers eight times!” 

“I swear if this argument comes up one more time I’m picking all the movies from now on; Alpha privilege,” Derek grumbled.

“You always pick Disney movies. I know Hakuna Matata by heart thanks to you,” said Isaac. He hadn’t even been paying attention. Probably texting Cora. 

“I like you better when you’re with your girlfriend. Where is Cora by the way?” Stiles asked.

“Out with Erica and Boyd. They’re trying to redecorate their bar and for some reason they only trust Cora.” Erica and Boyd’s was the only bar for supernatural creatures in California and they had a pretty booming business. 

“Probably because the last time they decorated we convinced them to paint the walls bright pink and green,” Allison said.

“And now their bar is called The Watermelon; we helped give it a nickname, how awesome are we?” 

“You were the only one who called it that Stiles.”

“So? I’m gonna go check on James- at least he doesn’t bully me.”

“Just wait. I deal with teenagers for a living, Stiles, they’re all bastards.” 

“If I remember correctly Isaac, you were also an asshole as a teenager,” Derek said. Isaac half heartedly flipped him off. 

“We gotta get home. Lyds is flying out to D.C tomorrow for a conference,” said Jackson as he got up to get their coats and steal the rest of the hummus, with about much subtlety as he could manage, which was none at all. 

“We have to leave too. I have to do surgery on a gerbil tomorrow, and I think I was sick when they covered that in class so I have to google that,” said Scott.

“How the fuck do you have a job McCall?” Jackson asked.

“It’s a mystery,” declared Allison dryly, rising up from where she was laying on the ottoman. “Bye guys, give James a kiss for me!”

“Yeah and give James a kiss from his godmother!” Lydia said with a smirk. Allison and Lydia had been locked in a fierce competition for months over who got to be godmother. It came down to the fact that Scott was godfather, and Allison was still bitter. 

“Why did we give you that position?” asked Derek. 

“Cause you I’m your favorite.” Derek snorted, but didn’t contradict the statement (Boyd was his actual favorite, but to admit it would leave Lydia sulking for days). 

The pack slowly filtered out of the house and to their respective cars. It left the house empty and Derek wished, not for the first time, that they were all still young enough for sleepovers. Now if they did a pack sleepover half of them would wake up complaining about their backs. But that was okay, he had his family upstairs, where Stiles was crooning a lullaby to their son. Derek was happy.


End file.
